Typically, an enterprise network include heterogeneous technologies, diverse products and varied designs, that are developed or evolved due to organizations existence since several years and also due to change in business needs. Currently, the organizations have multi-location offices and different types of networks spread across a globe. The networks include data centre networks, corporate networks, branch office networks (wired as well as wireless networks), wide area networks (WANs) and so on. Legacy technologies like frame-relay, asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) and time division multiplexing (TDM) voice being transitioned to multiprotocol label switching (MPLS), metro Ethernet, Gig Ethernet, fiber channel over Ethernet (FCoE), load balancers, wireless, converged Internet protocol (IP) voice, video and multi-media communication and the like. Organization embarking to cloud has also put additional load on the network.
Generally, each of the networks is monitored and managed by several different network devices using different types of tools. Further, assessment of end-user experience is performed, by an expertise, by analyzing various inputs. Existing techniques obtain the inputs either from the tools or by conducting manual surveys with end-users. However, conducting manual surveys do not provide scientific information as feedback provided by the end-users is more related to currently faced issues, if any, rather than consistent feedback for a period of the manual survey. Thus, the existing techniques do not provide useful inputs on network performance that could facilitate fast alleviation of end-user experience, if degradation in the network performance is detected. Hence, the existing techniques do not address network holistically and do not provide a comprehensive view of what level of service (voice, video or data) is provided to the end-user.